Truth Or Dare
by RavenAmongstDarkness
Summary: Bumblebee and Aqualad visit the Titans. You know what that means? Partying, drinking, truth or dare, and confessions! RobxRae, CyxBee, StarxAqua, BBxTerra. Teen Titans two-shot. Rated T for language and drinking. No flames about the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction, Robin and Raven would've gotten together, and there would've been a lot more seasons.**

* * *

><p><em>Raven and Robin shared something in the show no one else could compare to. A kiss in Tokyo can never compare to scavenging the depths of hell with your mortal enemy to find the girl everyone thought to be dead. A kiss in Tokyo can't compare to reaching out to save him from personal destruction. A kiss in Tokyo can't compare to letting her enter your mind and know your thoughts and memories.<em>

_A kiss in Tokyo, can't compare to what Raven and Robin have._

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

_'Thinking.'_

* * *

><p>Raven<em> hated<em> partying The clubs were too crowded, too messy, and it was a waste of time. But, of course, she lived with three people who loved partying. Just her luck.

Bumblebee and Aqualad were visiting them for a few weeks. Of course, Beastboy used that as an excuse to have go partying. Which was typical, as he uses everything as an excuse to go partying.

But the odd thing is that Robin actually agreed to, allowing alcohol and everything! He said that they would go to a club for dancing and a few drinks, then come home and have some more drinks. He despised partying almost as much as Raven did. Yet, he was supporting the idea? Raven wondered if Cyborg put something in Robin's breakfast..

They all begged her to go with them, but she flatly refused. She was _not_ going. Nope, no way in hell. They had defeated Trigon long ago and she could express her emotions without worrying about the end of the world. But that didn't change the fact she _hated_ partying.

She got tired of the constant begging, so she went to her room and began meditating.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

As she grew calmer, she began levitating a few feet off the ground.

All was quiet and peaceful.

"RAVEN!" Robin shouted, banging on her door.

Her eyes snapped open and she stop levitating.

A pillow exploded.

_'Seriously? Does he have a death wish?'_

She went over to the door and slammed it open.

"**WHAT?**" She growling, her eyes going red as she glared at Robin.

He shrank back. "Oops, are you meditating?"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I _was_."

"Hehe, oops. Sorry, Raven."

A lamp exploded.

"What do you want, Boy Blunder?" She said, stepping into the hallway with him.

"Oh, right. We're leaving for the club in an hour, I came to get you to remind you we have to wear disguises."

"That's what you interrupted my meditation for?" She asked in a tiny voice.

The tone of voice she was using scared him, of course he didn't show it. "Yup." He answered.

The door ripped off it's hinges and threw itself the wall, mere centimeter from Robin. He didn't even flinch.

**"YOU INTERRUPTED MY MEDITATION FOR _THAT_! ARE YOU _WANTING_ TO SEE THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL, ROBIN?"**

He wasn't backing down. "Raven, _please?_ One party! And I'll let you have an entire day to meditate without a single interruption as soon as Aqualad and BumbleBee leave?"

"Make it three days and you have a deal."

"Okay, three days. But only if Starfire can choose your outfit, hair, and make-up for the party."

"Why's that matter to you?"

Suddenly they both realized how close they were to each other, their noses were almost touching. They both looked away and blushed.

"Oh, uh, She keeps bugging me about it." He answered, still blushing a little.

"Er, fine. But, nothing too pink or girly."

"Deal. Now go to Starfire's room. Her, Terra, and BumbleBee are in there."

"Ugh, great."

* * *

><p>After using her powers to fix her door, pillow, and lamp, she went down the hall to Starfire's room.<p>

_'And now begins my torture.'_ She thought grudgingly to herself.

She raised a fist to knock on the door, but before she could knock the door flew open to reveal a beaming Starfire.

"Oh, how joyous! Friend Raven is here to get ready for the partying!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing Raven's arm and dragging her into her room.

She sat down on Starfire's pink bed while Starfire went to pick out her outfit.

Starfire ran out of her closet holding a bright pink dress so short, it probably would cover half of her ass.

"Oh, friend Raven, this is _perfect_ for you!"

_'This is gonna be a long night.' _

* * *

><p>Downstairs with the boys..<p>

Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, and Beastboy were all sitting on the couch waiting for the girls to come down. Since they were going out clubbing they all had disguises on.

Robin was wearing a red T-shirt, black skinny jeans, red converse, and black sunglasses. He straightened his hair, instead of his usual spiked hair.

Aqualad was wearing a light blue button up, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

Cyborg was in full-human mode. He was wearing a dark blue T-shit, light blue jeans, and dark blue converse.

Beastboy had tan skin, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a purple T-shirt with dark green stripes, dark green skinny jeans, and purple converse.

Suddenly they heard a crash from upstairs. Then they heard yelling.

_**"NO, STARFIRE! NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!"**_

_**"FRIEND RAVEN! please, just-"**_ _bang.** "try-" **bam._ **_"it-" _**_crash.**"ON!"** BOOM.**  
><strong>_

_**"BEE! I GOT HER ARMS! GET HER LEGS!"**_

_**"I GOT HER LEGS, TERRA!"**_

_**"STARFIRE! HURRY! PUT THE DRESS ON HER! WE CAN'T HOLD HER MUCH LONGER!"**_

_**"RAPE! RAPE! THIS IS RAPE! I'M GOING TO REPORT YOU ALL FOR RAPE! I SWEAR TO AZARATH IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO NOW I'M SENDING YOU TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!"**_

_CRASH._

The boys all exchanged looks.

Ten more minutes when by before the crashing stopped. Fifteen minutes after that the yelling stopped. Five minutes later all the girls were all down stairs ready to go [with only a few bruises].

Raven's violet hair was straightened and parted on the side, covering her gem. She had on medium sized black hoops, a black sparkly bracelet, lip gloss, black eyeliner, and dark gray eyeshadow. She was wearing a tight black tank top, a tight dark purple skirt that came to her mid thigh, and black converse.

Starfire swept her bangs to one side and curled her red-orange hair. She had on huge sparkly pink hoops, a white bracelet, bright pink lip gloss, white eyeliner, and pink eyeshadow. She was wearing a bright pink strapless dress with a white belt, that ended just under her ass, and white high heels.

Terra's hair was slightly curled so that it looked sort of natural, her bangs were pulled back with her butterfly hair clip. She had on huge silver hoops, a silver butterfly necklace on, and silver eyeshadow. She was wearing a light blue shirt, a shiny silver skirt that came to her mid thigh, and blue high heels.

Bumblebee's hair was down and straightened. She had on lip gloss, black eyeliner, and yellow eyeshadow. She was wearing black high heels and a bright yellow dress that only had one long sleeve that barely covered her ass.

The boys were breathless.

"Hey, where's Beastboy? We looked in his room for him and he wasn't there. So we assumed he was down here." Terra asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, he went upstairs fifteen minutes ago. We thought he went to his room." Robin replied, curiously.

"Guys, I think I know where BB is." Cyborg said, looking at Raven.

"Wha-" Raven's eyes widened in realization. "Oh,_ hell no!" _Raven teleported herself up to her room.

Yelling could be heard from upstairs.

_**"BEASTBOY! YOU BASTARD!"**_

_**"Ah! Raven! **__**I'm sorry! I-I just.."**_

_**"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GO BACK TO NEVERMORE? ALONE THIS TIME? AND I'LL BE SURE TO MAKE SURE NONE OF MY EMOTIONS HELP YOU THIS TIME! YOU'LL BE ALL ALONE IN MY MIRROR WITH THOSE BIRDS AGAIN!"**_

**"**_**Raven! I'm sorry! Please don't send me back into th- Wait, what're you doing? Raven? RAVEN, NO!" **Crash. **"AH!"  
><strong>_

_**"AGH! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR EYELIDS OFF! GET BACK HERE!" **_

Beastboy ran into the room, shortly followed by a seething Raven.

"Let's go." She deadpanned, smoothing out her skirt.

"You guys look _hot!_" Beastboy said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Uh. Yeah. Well, let's go." Robin replied as he looked away from Raven, blushing.

They all went to the car, to remember all eight of them couldn't fit in the five seats.

"Me and Raven could take my motorcycle." Robin suggested, looking at Raven for an answer.

"Sounds good to me." Raven replied.

"I could go with friend Robin instead." Starfire said hopefully.

"Star! Your hair will get messed up!" Terra exclaimed.

"Oh." Starfire said, disappointed. "But then where will I sit?"

"You can sit in Aqualad's lap, Star. Right, Aqualad?" Bumblebee grinned, well aware of his crush on the alien.

"Oh, uh, sure. Totally." Aqualad blushed as Starfire sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, we'll see you guys at the club. You know where it is?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. See you there. Let's go, Rae."

* * *

><p>Raven and Robin walked to his motorcycle in silence, sneaking occasional glances at each other.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight." Robin said, slightly blushing.

"Of course. You're just saying that because I'm wearing a tight, short outfit with make-up." Raven scoffed.

"No, Raven, you always look beautiful. You just look beautiful in a different way tonight." Robin said seriously.

Raven's face turned bright red against her will. "Oh..uh, thanks." She gave him a small smile, still blushing.

When they reached his motorcycle, Robin unnecessarily helped Raven onto his bike by grabbing her upper waist and lifting her onto the seat, causing her to blush uncontrollably.

Her blush only intensified when she had to wrap her arms around his waist to keep from falling off the motorcycle. Raven felt safe this close to him, she knew she could probably have a gun pointed to her head and feel completely safe if he simply held her hand. That fact scared her. Starfire liked Robin, and Robin liked Starfire. So why was she feeling like this?

She wasn't supposed to fall in love, not _her._ It wasn't in her future.

_'Wait, who said anything about love? __Agh! Stop thinking about stupid things, Raven.' _She mentally cursed herself.

"What stupid things?" Robin asked, looking down at her.

_'Shit! I was talking out loud?'_

She realized they were in the parking lot of the club, and she was still sitting on his motorcycle.

"Oh, we're here. Sorry. I was sort of out of it." She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, you didn't answer my question, Rae." He said, grabbing her hand and helping her up.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just forget about it. What all did you hear me say?"

"Just you saying to yourself to stop thinking about stupid things."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering."

She realized they were still holding hands when he laced their fingers together.

"Uh, Robin. You can let go of my hand now."

"Oh! Uh. Sorry." He blushed crimson.

"Still holding my hand, Robin."

"Oops." He let her hand go.

They approached the entrance of the club to find the other Titans waiting for them.

"Oh, no! Raven! Your hair's messed up!" Terra exclaimed dramatically, running over to Raven and smoothing her hair.

"Uh, thanks, Terra. I guess."

"No prob. Now let's go party! Woo!"

* * *

><p>They all entered the club after paying the admission and started dancing. Starfire kept dancing on Robin, but every time she did he would move closer to Raven. This soon began to upset her, so she found Terra and took her to the bathroom.<p>

"Friend Terra, why is my Robin spending so much time with friend Raven? Is he not supposed to spend more time with me? And dance with me instead of friend Raven?"

"Yeah, Star. He _is_ supposed to be dancing with you, you guys are together!"

"Then why is he spending so much time with friend Raven and not me?" Starfire asked innocently, her eyes tearing up.

"First of all, don't cry, it'll mess up your make-up. Second, I think he feels bad for her. She has no one that likes her."

"What ever will we do, Friend Terra?"

"I just got an idea, Star! We should get Raven and Aqualad together since they're both single!"

"Eeeep! That sounds perfect, friend Terra! Then everything will be joyous!"

"Okay, here's the plan.."

* * *

><p>Terra and Starfire came out of the girl's room and went up to the DJ.<p>

"Excuse me, sir? We'd like to request that you play your most romantic slow song you have, please." Terra said, using her sweetest voice and batting her eyes.

"Sure thing, baby." The DJ replied, grinning.

"Thank you." Terra grabbed Starfire's arm and walked towards their friends.

Raven was leaning against a wall talking to Robin, who was supporting himself against his hand that was on the wall by Raven's head.

Starfire was obviously saddened seeing Robin and Raven. Terra leaned over and whispered something in her ear then looked at Starfire expectantly. Starfire nodded. Terra smiled then walked over to Beastboy and kissed him.

Starfire walked over to where Robin and Raven were.

"Hey, Starfir-" Robin's sentence was cut off when Starfire grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him unexpectedly.

"Mmmph!" He struggled against the kiss, but her grip was strong. He glanced over to where Raven was. She was looking at him with a look on her face that he couldn't decipher. Then she was engulfed by her black magic and disappeared.

Then Starfire broke the kiss and looked down at him grinning.

"What the hell was that?"

"Robin, you need to be spending more of the time with me. I am your girlfriend, and I-"

"_Girlfriend?_ Wait, Starfire, we aren't together."

"Yes, we are. We kissed in Tokyo and did the holding of hands."

"So? Nothing's happened after that. I'm sorry, Star. I don't like you like that, I thought I did. But, I don't. I like someone else."

"Bu-but.."

"I'm sorry."

Robin walked away from Starfire and over to the bar. He scanned the room for Raven as he downed his shot, he spotted her on the edge of the dance floor standing next to Aqualad and talking to Terra. He began to walk over there.

When he got close he heard Terra say, "Dance together! I'm not going to stop bugging you until you do."

Raven opened her mouth to protest once again. But, she closed her mouth once she saw Robin and put her arms around Aqualad's neck and rested her head on his shoulders.

Aqualad looked surprised for a moment, then put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as well.

They swayed back and forth while they held each other close. Terra nodded approvingly and walked away.

Robin was seething, some people in the club saw smoke rising from him.

"TEAM!"

All the titans looked at Robin, who was obviously pissed.

"We're leaving. Cyborg, go buy drinks from the liquor store to take home. As many as 50 bucks will get you. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p>Everyone walked out of the club and to their vehicles in awkward silence. Starfire kept shooting longing glances towards Robin. She had told Terra what happened, and Terra had simply said Robin was probably drunk and not to worry.<p>

Robin and Raven watched the T-Car speed away. Raven started to get on Robin's motorcycle when he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She looked at him, a confused expression etched on her face.

"So, you and Aqualad, you're together now?" He asked, looking at the ground. His was voice drained of all emotion. He was still holding her wrist.

"Is that any of your business?" She retorted hotly. She was still pissed at him, but she didn't know why.

His grip on her wrist tightened. "So you are."

"So what if we are? You're with Starfire!" She attempted and failed to jerk her wrist out of his grip.

His head shot up faster than the speed of light. He grabbed her other wrist and tightened his grip again. He jerked them to get her to look at him, which she did. "_No,_ Starfire and I are most certainly _not_ together."

Her expression softened. "But.. I-I thought.."

"You thought wrong. Because we're not. But you're with Aqualad now. So what's it matter?" He released her wrists from his hold and turned towards his bike.

She put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Robin, me and Aqualad aren't together. Terra made us dance, it meant nothing to either of us."

He turned towards her with relief written all over his face. "You're not?"

She smiled softly. "No. We're not."

He smiled and didn't say anything else, he didn't need to.

They got on his bike and rode to the tower in silence, both wearing smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? This is only going to be a two-shot, I've already written the second chapter. But I'm going to hold it hostage until I get some reviews on this.<br>**

**For my fellow RobxRae fans, I recently read a really great story! It's called Love Potion by Amber Myst, it's rated M, and I really enjoyed it. It's intense, romantic, and freaking hilarious!**

**Anyways, review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course, I own Teen Titans. I'm writing on Fanfiction about a non-canon pairing. Makes perfect sense, right?**** [In case someone is taking me seriously, which I doubt, I'm being completely sarcastic. I don't own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.]**

* * *

><p><em>'Thinking.'<em>

"Talking."

* * *

><p><em>Drunk actions are sober thoughts.<em>

* * *

><p>The birds arrived at the Tower shortly and walked into the living room to find everyone else waiting for them.<p>

"About time you guys got here! Now let's get this party started!" Beastboy cheered from his spot on the couch beside Terra.

"Wait!" Starfire said. "We should all change into our slumber wear! Then this gathering will resemble a slumber party, yes?"

Terra grinned. "Yeah! And we can all sleep out here, it'll be like a huge slumber party!"

Robin looked at Raven who shrugged. "Sounds okay to me, Boy Blunder." She replied in her monotone voice.

"Alright, everyone go change into their pajamas. Also, bring a pillow and a sleeping bag or a blanket back in here for you to sleep with."

Everyone went to their rooms, changed, gathered their things, and met back in the living room five minutes later.

Robin almost fainted from the sight of Raven. She was wearing a dark blue tank top that showed a bit of her stomach and clung to her curves, and dark gray pajama shorts that barely covered her ass. She had wiped off her make-up and thrown her hair into a messy ponytail, her bangs still framing her face. Robin thought she looked adorable, but he'd be dead if she ever heard that.

They all sat in a circle in the floor in front of the couch, Robin had purposely placed himself in between Raven and Aqualad.

"Let's play a drinking game!" Beastboy yelled.

Robin shot him a disapproving look.

"Oh, come _onnnn!_ This is our one chance to get completely wasted! _P__leaasseee, Robin?_" Beastboy pleaded.

A small smirk graced it's way onto Robin's once-stoic face.

"Fine. Just this once." He agreed some-what reluctantly.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Beastboy cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"Okay, you guys. I bought enough bottles for each of us to have about..." Cyborg did the math in his head. "Four bottle of tequilas, and two bottles of vodka each and have six bottles left over!"

They all stared at him amazement while he handed out the drinks, while Beastboy was delighted.

"What? You said to get as much stuff as fifty bucks would buy, so I did!" Cyborg shrugged as he finished handing out the drinks.

"Okay, everyone, to win this game you have to finish _all_ of your drinks first. Whoever wins get to pick the first game." Cyborg announced.

"Okay... GO!" Beastboy yelled.

Everyone immediately started chugging down their bottles. It was a close competition, but Beastboy ended up winning. Afterwards, each one of the teens was feeling _very_ drunk.

"Okay, since I won. I say we're-" Hiccup. "-playing Truth or Dare! But I need to go get something first!" Beastboy said, before stumbling to his room.

Less than two minutes later Beastboy reappeared as on octopus carrying bottles of what they assumed was alcohol. He quickly passed them out to each Titan.

"Woah, BB. When'd you get all this vodka?" Cyborg inquired curiously.

"Let's just say the owner of the liquor store we were at owes me." Beastboy answered, his tone of voice making it clear he wasn't going to to further into the matter. "Now, let's drink!"

Each of them had two full bottles of tequila for themselves. **[A/N: Not the small bottles for one person, the big ones you pour into drinks.]**

"Okay, first off, everyone drink one of the bottles of tequila you have. That should make things interesting." Beastboy ordered.

Everyone complied, and within five minutes everyone had finished their bottle of tequila and was feeling alot more tipsy than before.

"Okay." Beastboy started, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Now let's play Truth or Dare. I'll go first. I pick_ Raven_."

Raven sighed. Of course he picked _her._ Why did she have to be the object of torture to the changeling? "Um.." She considered which option she should choose. If she picked dare he would most likely force her to something completely awful. So she went with truth, she was good at lying.

"Truth." She replied, trying to sound as if she didn't care.

Beastboy grinned evilly. "Do you like anyone in this room, Raven?"

She relaxed, she could easily lie and get away with it. No worries. She opened her mouth to deny she had feelings for anyone, but something else came out.

"Yes." She blurted out unwillingly. She covered her mouth with both her hands. She hadn't meant to say that! But she couldn't help but to say it somehow?

"W-why.. wha-.. what?" She stammered, her brows furrowing together in confusion.

Beastboy's grin got even wider. "Remember when I went into your room earlier, Raven? When I was in there I saw a bottle that said _"Truth Spell."_ I read the back of the label and it said anyone who drank it would be unable to tell a lie for three hours. So, you know the bottles I made you drink? Yeah, I put the truth spell in all your drinks, including mine." He finished proudly with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

Everyone stared at the green teenager in shock.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, everyone tensed and waited for the screaming match to start. But, to everyone's surprise, Raven didn't yell. "Well done, BB. I'm impressed." She said, with no sarcasm in her voice at_ all._

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, including Beastboy's.

"You're not mad?" Aqualad questioned cautiously. Robin glared at him for speaking to Raven, Aqualad shot him back a confused look.

"Nope. He actually thought of good plan."

They all thought the world was coming to an end, until they remembered Raven was drunk and probably didn't know what she was saying. The changeling would die in the morning; this they were sure of.

Raven realized it was her turn. "Terra, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip down to your underwear and sit in Beastboy's lap for the rest of the game." She grinned deviously, feeling the alcohol settle in.

Terra had a look of horror on her face, while Beastboy was looking like he just won the lottery.

"Wh-what? Why?" Terra stuttered.

"Revenge. Now, do it."

Terra sighed in defeat and stripped down, blushing crimson. Apparently Terra wore thongs, much to everyone's drunken amusement, she blushed even harder. But she wasn't blushing nearly as bad as Beastboy was when she sat in his lap.

"Okay, Aqualad. Truth or dare?" asked Terra, trying and failing to ignore the growing bulge in Beastboy's pants.

Not wanting to deal with answering personal questions that he would have no choice but to answer truthfully, he picked the only other option. "Dare." He replied confidently. How bad could it be?

"I dare you to make-out with Raven for three minutes,with _tongue_." Robin's heart skipped a few beats.

"Okay." Aqualad replied, shrugging. He was drunk enough to not really care.

Aqualad crawled over to Raven and began kissing her. Raven's eyes were open and she wasn't kissing back, much to Robin's relief. Since Robin had been sitting in between them, Aqualad was leaning right over Robin to kiss Raven. It took all of the Boy Wonder's will power not to choke Aqualad right then and there.

"Okay, you can stop now, lover boy. It's been three minutes." Terra attempted to tease.

Terra was looking proud of herself, Starfire was beaming, Robin looked pissed, Raven and Aqualad looked as if nothing happened, and everyone else was snickering.

"Okay, Robin. Truth or dare?" Aqualad asked, ignoring the death stare Robin was giving him. If looks could kill..

"I pick truth." Robin replied, irritated.

"Um.. who do have feelings for?"

"Raven." Robin couldn't help it. "DAMN IT!"

Starfire flew out of the room in violent tears, immediately followed by Aqualad.

Everyone then turned to look at Raven. The empath looked shocked, to say the least. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a scream of rage.

**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BEASTBOY!"**

Everyone's heads spun around to see a seething Robin running towards a terrified Beastboy. The green changeling pushed Terra off his lap and began to run for his life.

**"YOU JUST _HAD_ TO GIVE US A TRUTH SPELL, DIDN'T YOU?"** Robin roared as he chased after the sprinting green cheetah, intending to ruthlessly slaughter Beastboy as soon as he was in his grasp.

Just as the Boy Wonder was about to tackle the green teen, Robin was suddenly engulfed in a black raven and disappeared.

Everyone looked around the room to find that Raven had disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>One moment Robin was just about to have the delight of murdering the green teenager who was responsible for his secret becoming known, then suddenly everything went black and he was on the rooftop. He shivered from his lack of shirt and his thin pajama pants.<p>

Robin scratched his head in confusion and started to turn around. "What the fu-" He never did finish his sentence.

Soft lips crashed onto his almost bruisingly and he knew immediately who it was. He kissed back just as hard.

Long, slender legs wrapped around his waist followed by soft hands running through his hair. He snaked his arms under her backside to support her better. But this failed, sending the both onto the hard ground. Robin flipped them over so that he was on top, not ever breaking the kiss.

This wasn't the innocent kiss with hard, chapped lips or the smell of mustard he had experienced in the pouring rain of Tokyo. _No_, this was much better. This was the passionate kiss with soft, smooth lips and the enchanting smell of lavender, and a bit of alcohol, that he had only dreamed of.

The annoying thing called oxygen soon began to become necessary, so the kiss had to end. When Robin opened his eyes, he looked into amethyst eyes that belonged to the half demoness underneath him that had somehow had become his world.

"Raven." He breathed, she could smell alcohol on his breath.

The violet-haired empath smirked. "What? Were you expecting Starfire? 'Cause I can go- Mmmph!" This time _she_ was interrupted with by _his_ lips.

"No, no, no." Robin murmured against her lips as he kissed them. "I like you where you are."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but she soon forgot it when the Boy Wonder took advantage of her open mouth by sliding his to tongue in it.

A nearby street lamp was engulfed in black before exploding.

Robin pulled back, though just barely, and chuckled. "I was waiting for that to happen."

Raven's brows furrowed together in annoyance and started to say something that would hurt the Boy Wonder's pride . But _yet again_, she was silenced with Robin's tongue sliding into her mouth.

"You'll pay for that tomorrow." She mumbled as they kissed. Oh, she would _definitely_ get him later. But now wasn't the time.

They made out for awhile longer, before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke to the shuffle of feet and giggling. She opened her eyes and regretted it, the rising sun hurt her sleepy eyes. Wait, rising sun? She looked around her and realized she was on the roof instead of her bed. She was sleeping on something hard and warm. What the hell?<p>

She moved to get up when the warmth around her waist tightened and she realized that whatever she was sleeping on was breathing. For a second she felt complete panic, then she looked beside her to see Robin holding her protectively. The memories of last night flooding back into her mind as she smiled at him.

She gently shook him by the shoulders to wake him up, and succeeded. He sat up and rubbed his head tiredly, while looking left and right. He gave her a look that asked, _"What the hell happened?"_

He seemed as confused as she had been when she woke up. She decided to remind him why they were up here in a way that didn't embarrass her as much. She gently pressed her lips to his for a few seconds.

The Boy Wonder blushed deeply. "Oh, right."

She blushed and returned the smile he gave her as they leaned in for another kiss.

_**CLICK! **_

The birds heads immediately turned towards the source of the noise to see their fellow teammates standing behind them with cameras and mocking grins.

"Fuck." The birds said at the same time and jumped away from each other, blushing harder than they could ever recall.

They all began to laugh at their embarrassment, Starfire laughed from her place in Aqualad's arms too.

Raven's eyes narrowed when her gaze settled on Beastboy. "I just remembered that you stole my truth spell out of my room."

The changeling abruptly stopped laughing, he noticeably gulped. "I'm... u-uh.. sorry?" He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Raven's eyes flashed a deadly red. "Run." And Beastboy did.

Robin and the Titans all began to laugh.

Raven turned to Robin. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Boy Blunder. You're next." She said before she kissed him briefly on the lips, which the fear-struck teen didn't respond to. When she reached the door of the rooftop she embarrassed him even more. "By the way, you might want to take a cold shower, unless you like walking around with that." Gesturing with her hand to his morning wood. With that said, she pursued Beastboy.

Robin gulped and began to run to his bathroom as the rest of the Titans laughed at his erection and the pain he later endure at the hands of his new girlfriend.

Yeah, he was fucked. But he was too happy to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally got around to getting this up. Sorry this took so long. I'm sticking to one-shots from now on.<strong>

**Anyways, review! :)**


End file.
